User talk:Jiawheinalt
''Please leave your message at the bottom of this page. I shall reply wherever you prefer (my usual habit is to reply here if the answer is short). If I replied on your talk page, it means I am watching it. To reply to a message, put : then (your message). Welcome to googology, contributor.'' \(Any difficulty? Don't Be shy,\) \(Just Leave message below and say about the problem and we will try to help. Thanks.\) '\(U can be INFORMAL IN THIS PAGE.\)' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ikosarakt1 (Talk) 10:41, January 3, 2013 Chatban (i requested) Hello! I banned you from chat for 24 hours as requested. Let me know if you need to be unbanned. FB100Z • talk • 04:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :ok, thanks for doing the things that i requested. Jiawheinalt (talk) 07:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Attacking people Jiawheinalt, please don't attack people on their talk pages. Your attack has been reverted. I want more 11:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :ok, cos he like(resemble) vandal so many times. Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Class 0 Please, stop turn numbers 7-99 into Class 0. They are from Class 1. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Rollback granted I have granted you rollback privileges as requested, since you've been around here for a while. FB100Z • talk • 19:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You know the troll that's been attacking you so aggressively? Turns out, his IP is from Singapore, where you live. I'm 100% sure that you're not the same person, but could he be someone you know? :/ FB100Z • talk • 01:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :yes, i know him, that person must be hated me cos of quarrels.... Thats all we know. I want to attack him back but every of his ip is diffrent adress, and too many ip. Jiawheinalt (talk) 07:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) admin For 10 days? Why do you need it? FB100Z • talk • 03:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :For acess. Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm still alive last time I checked lol. I haven't been on this wiki for ages, I'm really not active anymore. You're from Singapore, that's cool I've been there. Ace (talk) 02:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Ace! Long time no see. FB100Z • talk • 03:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ...... Could you please stop insulting Jimmy Wales? That makes me sick. — I want more 08:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC) oh, i never shared it to anyone, and how did you know i insult him? :0 Jiawheinalt (talk) 09:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) From your profile: My occupation is to edit faster than Ikosarakt1.... Do you challenge me? Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :no, just practicing the multitask. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :and U edit so fast. Jiawheinalt (talk) 06:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from posting offensive material on your user page. You are violating Wikia's Terms of Use. I want more 07:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Jiawhein, I will agree with Cloudy, also I noticed that your behavior in talk pages is somewhat irritating. Be aware. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 09:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I warn you, if you offend Jimmy Wales again, I will have to block you. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 09:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I found that your new signature shows the current time, rather than the time when it's signed. Are there any way to correct this? I want more 14:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :no, we still have the problems. jwalt 1:04 3/9/13 utc Signature Hi, I have moved your signature from Template:MyS to User:Jiawheinalt/Sig. To avoid cluttering the template namespace, it's standard practice to keep signatures in userspace. (I haven't deleted the redirect yet, to avoid creating redlinks.) You can still transclude the signature using . FB100Z • talk • 07:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Weak factorial So you know, your n-th "weak factorial" is actually n-th and formula for trn(n) is given by n(n+1)/2. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 09:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops,! thanks for telling, i just put for something. and you watch my sandbox ? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Roman numerals Please don't create ci, cci, ... They're part of a naming system, not numbers by themselves. FB100Z • talk • 01:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC)